A Block Lost in Remnant
by Awesome Arod
Summary: When Steve goes mining and finds something he shouldn't have gotten his blocky hands on, he finds a whole new world of mind blowing things. He finds out about round things and a huge threat, but something heartbreaking comes into play, someone he hasn't seen in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prologue**

 **Hola, I'm trying out a weird combo, Minecraft and RWBY. I mean I'm doing the Magnificent Seven and TF2, called Mag 16 (#advertisment). Now if you don't like this or think this needs improvement then please, feel free to say, just don't be a dick about, just some constructive criticism. Anyways enjoy this weird combination, you might just like it. But remember this is the Prologue.**

We start off in a village, with everything having the graphics of Atari, but in 3D. It's like a normal medieval type village. Guards standing on point, a few towers were archers could see their horizons, farmers planting, women making soap, butter, and other things, and people tending to their farm animals. There were shops like blacksmiths, libraries, produce, and trading stations.

There was a man, probably 17, and he was wearing a light blue shirt, denim pants, hiking boots, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and had tan skin. Now he sounds normal until you find out that he's a block person, like block head, legs, arms, exc. His name was Steve, he was a miner and adventurer, he had a bow and arrow made from scratch, a iron pickaxe, made from iron, and he had a sword with a blade forged from diamonds.

He was riding out of the town on horseback, a blocky, brown horse. He also had a wolf following him, a blocky wolf. As they rode out of the town Steve had a smile on his face as the wind hit his face and as he saw the horizon in front of him.

After an hour of riding, they came across a cave. Steve took his horse and wolf with him since they could fight themselves. Steve had out his pickaxe and was breaking through the rock with ease. His horse and wolf followed as he made a small mineshaft.

The blocky miner stuck gold, or well diamonds. Diamond is the strongest material in the world. This was his first time finding diamond since his sword was passed down through generations. Steve smiled and broke through the rock holding the precious material. He got two diamonds and kept digging further.

He swung and swung and swung till he broke through a lot of rock and found himself in another part of the cave. He lit a torch and kept going and his horse and wolf followed. He then came across something peculiar. He found a portal escort it was different. Its frame was darker than obsidian and couldn't have been coal. The aura in the middle of it was stranger, it was a deep red and on the top of the frame was a white crystal embedded in it.

Steve looked at the red aura and saw himself but something so different, even his horse and wolf looked different and his weapons were also altered. He brought his blocky had to the portal aura, he was on the brink of touching it and saw the weird hand in the same spot. But then he heard a hiss. The creature was scaled and green, it had four legs, a deformed mouth and eyes with red pupils. It had a strong scent of gunpowder along either it.

Steve turned around and pushed the beast back but it was too late, after he knocked it back it exploded like a bomb. He was knocked into his companions and into the portal. Not knowing what happened.

 **Well, here ya go, that's the prologue, yep it's short. Hope you guys think the pairing isn't too weird and RWBY will come into play. And I'll see ya next time. adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Lost and Confused**

 **Hola, so here's the first ACTUAL chapter to this weird pairing, it'll be longer than the prologue I swear. If you like my weird pairings then you can read Mag 16 (#advertisement) after you read this, or just read it right now, or don't read it at all if you don't want to. Now let's see how Steve reacts to Remnant.**

 **Emerald Forest**

A weird red void thing formed in the sky, like a rip in dimensions, Steve, Bruho the horse, and White Fang the wolf fell from the sky and face planted into the grass. Steve pushed himself up and opened his eyes, and then saw his hands.

"I must've fallen harder than I thought", Steve said as he drank some water from a glass bottle. Steve then looked again and saw his horse and wolf were weird too. Let's just say they look real, at least in RWBY standards. Steve looked at his hands and moved his fingers. Steve started to panic, he's seen weird things but he outright changed and he's never seen round things before so this was a whole new level of unusual. He slapped himself in the face but saw now change. He basically looked like what you expect, he was also muscular, not Arnold Schwarzenegger but pretty muscular.

He looked at his sword and saw it a was kinda transparent. The blade shined in the light and looked like a short sword, an actual short sword. He put away his blade and picked up his backpack. He didn't know where he was but he did know he was hungry. Steve took out some bread, which also looked more real, a pork chop, and an apple. His wolf tore into the meat the horse are his apple and Steve was tearing into a few loaves of bread.

Steve finished his lunch and started to walk around the odd forest. He did what he usually did and started to get some material, he punched at the tree till it broked of from its stump. The tree fell forward but he caught it since he carries tons of materials and never seems to break a sweat. Steve then began to make wood planks, he was confused that they looked so different, A.K.A. realish.

 **Like 20 minutes later**

Steve wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his new home. It was a simple wood house with a cobblestone roof, hey home is home. It looked real but had the blocky minecraft charm, the material used to make the house were blocks but they looked real instead of 8-bit. Steve went inside and put a torch on the wall, then proceeded to place down a bed, furnace, crafting table, and a chest.

Steve left the floor grass and rested on his bed for a bit. As he fell deep into slumber he had a dream of himself being back in his world. He was a block again and he had his pickaxe in hand as he traveled to the village. Except something was off, he could've sworn it was day when he left and the sky was a dark red. He looked at his clock and compass but the hands for the tools were spinning out of control. Steve went into town but saw it was even more off.

Villagers were crying, the guards had blood stained armor and swords, crops were dying, the water was contaminated, and the houses had cracked stone and rotting wood. He made it to his house and went inside.

He then saw blood on the ground, broken tools and weapons, items scattered, and he saw Bruho and White Fang were nothing more than skeletons. Steve stumbled back and saw his block hands were now life like, he looked into a mirror and saw his face a devilish grin, his eyes illuminated, and were blank white.

Steve yelled as he woke up from his nightmare. He was still looking like a normal person and went outside to find Bruho and White Fang still alive. White Fang laid on the grass and Bruho was walking around. Steve pulled out a bucket of water to see his reflection and saw he wasn't the twisted version like in his dream.

Steve was in a WTF moment, he didn't know what happened but thought if he went to explore he would get his mind off things. He saddled up on Bruho and saw White Fang was ready to go, Steve place a torch by his new house and rode off.

 **An hour later**

Steve had Bruho on a lead walking beside him since he was tired and White Fang had his guard up, growling as if something was nearby. Steve saw White Fang acting up and pulled out his sword. He heard a much deeper growl and had gripped his sword tightly with two hands. Bruho started to neigh and got ready to run on his masters command.

Steve heard loud steps and tensed up, thinking if it was a Ender Dragon, it had to be that since all the other things he encountered were up to his size.

He saw golden eyes in the bushes, the beast emerged, it had black fur, red veins, bone plating, and looked out right terrifying. It was bigger than an Iron Golem but acted like a wolf, and even looked like a wolf.

White Fang started growling and Bruho looked like it was about to panic. Steve glared and tried to take a swing, the creature moved and tackled him.

The creature tried to bite his head off but he kept it at bay and couldn't grab his sword since it got knocked away. Steve was very strong so he kept the head from moving

White Fang jumped on the other wolf and bit its neck. He drew blood and his loyal pet was trying to tear off the tough flesh. The monster wolf whined in pain but knocked White Fang away with ease. It started to lick its wound but that was a mistake.

Steve retrieved his sword but pulled out his bow, which looked like a bow that a Indianwould use and shot it in the shoulder. This only seemed to piss off the creature it charged at him but Steve stabbed it in the leg.

He then took out his pickaxe and with all his strength he broke through the plating and killed the beast. Bone shards and bits of brain were blown around. Steve grabbed his sword and retrieved his pickaxe.

He saddled up on Bruho and retrieved his wolf, White Fang was bruised but nothing some steak couldn't solve. He didn't heal him right now since there's a chance of another one of those beasts could come attack him.

He was on his horse holding his hurt wolf in one of his arms. White Fang started to whine a bit from the pain so Steve started to let him on his head. "Hey, just keep looking at me boy, everythings gonna be alright", said Steve softly to White Fang.

It was odd how Steve seemed to keep his wolf tame. Now it wasn't like a dog that will love you unconditionally. This was a wolf, a intelligent creature, it was not a pet, but a companion. A significant other that had a strong bond with Steve, it was a friendship.

Steve did that thing that horse riders do to make their horses go a little faster. He never liked to do this since he thought he'd hurt Bruho but this was an exception, their lives were at state.

The trio rode on for awhile till they couldn't see the forest. Steve stopped his horse as they got far enough away from the forest to take a break. Steve looked through his backpack (inventory) and took out what he thought was steak, since it was not the Atari style steak he's used to seeing.

His wolf started to sniff it and started to gobble it up. The wolf was back on his legs and he licked Steve's face. White Fang was basically a dog around Steve but his animal instincts kick in when he or his master is in danger.

Steve gave his companions some water in glass bottles, which looked like bottles you used to do science experiments at school. He was still confused with the look but it all tasted the same and if he closed his eyes he couldn't tell the difference.

Steve though was still unsettled, he didn't know where he was and the monsters seemed deadlier. He used to fighting things slow and the only thing that gave him trouble were skeleton archers most of the time. Now it just seemed like he was facing a Enderman or the Ender Dragon he was told about as a child.

Steve got up and said, "Come on guys, let's just walk and try to find some civilization". Steve started to walk and his companions followed. They walked for a few hours till they reached a ware house.

Steve saw some guys with animal features, one had the antlers of a moose and the other one had scales, like on a reptilian creature. Steve saw they were holding some dust shotguns.

Steve has no idea what a gun is so he's thinking, "Why are those guys holding big hunks of metal", the blocky miner said to himself. He saw two more guys walk up to the two guards. They had a body bag and it was squirming, Steve looked in disgust.

He punched the ground and this brought him back some terrible memories of when he saw a crook loading dead bodies into the Blacksmith's lava pit. He saw this as a young child and puked at the sight.

Steve took out his bow and took aim. He took a sip of a night vision potion so he could see them. The sip he took lasts for 30 seconds and the full time kicks in when he drinks the whole potion. He put the bottle back in his bag and took a deep breath. He let go of the string holding the arrow, a silent, elegant weapon.

Steve looked in horror as he saw one of the guys only had a bad bruise. Steve was shocked this didn't go through. He took aim and put it right in between the moose's eyes. The reptile faunas looked around and put a tight grip on his dust shotgun.

He then saw a arrow fly and got hit in the face, this time it went through, the aura was weak enough for Steve to go through and Steve's impressive strength helped too. He dug a hole and leaded his horse and wolf in the hole. He covered them with some dirt so they would blend in and ordered them to stay put.

Steve slowly crawled down the hill he was on and stood in front of the entrance. He heard alarms go off, he was confused but thought it would be a way of showing danger.

Steve was not familiar with these kind of places but he knew walking into the front door was a bad idea. He took out his pickaxe and started to dig a hole to get into the base.

Steve took out a torch and was digging, you might be asking, how will he know when to dig out. Well, he listen for footsteps and voices. After a while of digging, he found some quiet, he started digging up.

He felt metal and broke through it with ease. He opened the hole and found he was in a dark space. He saw a door with the help of his torch and opened it. There were no guards so he thought it was safe.

He had his diamond sword in hand did his best to be stealthy. He saw a guard coming, the same he saw bring in the person in the body bag, he hid behind the corner and tensed up. When the guard turned Steve quickly overpowered him with, Steve had him in a chokehold and held out his sword.

"Who did you bring here, and were the Nether am I", whispered Steve as he brought the blade closer to the guards face. "Are you a hunter", said the guard. He took out a small device with a button on it.

"If you come wit me quietly then I won't message the others and have them torture your ass", said the guard. Steve didn't understand what the thing did and held the blade closer to his throat. This shocked the guard and he dropped his device. Now he was at the mercy of the miner.

"Ok, can we make a deal, I'll do something for you if you don't kill me", said the guard with a bit of fear in a voice. Now if this was a normal guy the guard could of taken him. Steve is on a whole other level of strong though, he can carry so much that his grip was crushing.

Even against his aura he could feel that this guy was nothing to be taken lightly. "Ok, lead me to the person you stole and let me go without anyone noticing", said Steve in a harsh voice.

The guard agreed and gave Steve the dust pistol, Steve just broke it to look intimidating and didn't know what it did either way. The guard leaded him to a room as Steve held him at sword point.

He opened the door and saw it wa sa soldier that was beaten and was strapped to a chair. Steve grabbed the soldier and gave the guard a look that reminded him of the deal. The guard lead Steve to the back entrance, where he was supposed to be guarding after he brought the prisoner.

He let him out and Steve thanked him before he walked out. The guard closed the back entrance and was going to act to his duties until he saw a few more animal humans walk up to him.

The guard got punched in the face and yelled at. "ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME,YOU LET THE SOLDIER GET AWAY", yelled a faunas. "You piece of shit, now the guy's gonna tell the authorities about or hide out. One faunas whipped out his pistol and took aim at the guard who helped Steve.

Steve heard gunshots go off, he felt some sorrow since he thought the guard who while of him was dead. To Steve it sounded like explosions but on a MUCH smaller scale.

Steve carried the injured soldier to where his horse and wolf were hidden by. He laid the man down and took out a bottle of water and a loaf of bread. The Soldier woke up and tried to move but was too sore and hurt to do so.

Steve sat up the man and gave him some water. "T-thank you", said the man weakly. "It's Steve, why did these people take you to their dungeon", said Steve. "Well I was sent on a scouting mission to see what the White Fang were up to, unfortunately two Fang captured me and I would have been executed since I didn't talk", said the soldier as he drank some water.

Steve grabbed the man and sat him on Bruho, Steve hoped on and so did White Fang, they rode away from the White Fang base to have a better chance of not getting caught. The soldier gave Steve coordinates to the closest hospital in Vale.

Now you know how in those cartoons with cavemen acting so awkward and scared in a city. Well, that's Steve situation right now, except he acted a bit smarter about it.

Now granted Steve was still a bit frightened. He was so used to the peaceful sounds of nature and all that shit. The only sounds he heard were music at the festivals full of cheer and the sounds of mobs(animals and monsters).

But in the city, it's loud, people are rude, so many modern things, and the worst of all, more round things. People started looking at Steve since it's not everyday a man rides into the city on horseback with a hurt soldier on it. Steve looked around was confused, the soldier was asleep and all he left the Blocky Miner was a tablet, he had no idea how to work it nor how it worked.

He then saw a girl in a red cape, she had silver eyes and was wearing a combat skirt, she also had what Steve would refer to as, a big chunk of red metal. Bruho galloped towards her and she saw him, she went wide eyed. "I love your horse… so cute", she said as she petted the horse.

"He's a battle horse, his name is Bruho", said Steve. "Oh, can I see your sword" , she said in delight as she saw the handle of the blade. He took out his sword and she was amazed, it was a beautiful weapon, transparent blue and had a nice shine to it.

"This is a diamond sword, now can you please direct me to the nearest doctor, this soldier here is very hurt and needs medical attention", said Steve in haste. The girl then happily directed him and she was like a little kid when she saddled up on Bruho as she directed him.

They got to the hospital and Steve dropped him off their, like he didn't check him in he simply said the man was injured and left. The girl still followed him, "Hi, I'm Ruby, what's your name", she said,

"I'm Steve, thank you for helping me bring this man to the doctors", he said as he saddled up on Bruho and took White Fang. He growled at her the whole time, he probably would've tried to attack her if it wasn't for Steve holding him back. Yeah a loyal wolf makes it hard to make friends since to a wolf, it's his human and no one touches it. I mean he nearly killed Bruho when he saw Steve try to feed him.

He then rode off, Ruby would've followed to ask more questions but there was traffic, but Steve just had Bruho jump over traffic. If the horse is strong enough to carry Steve, who normally carries stones, metal, weapons, even armor, he should be able to jump and run pretty fast without a heavy load.

Steve wanted to get out of the city ASP, he didn't like the sounds and rude people here, he just wanted to serenity of nature. He kept riding till he got to a darker part of town, granted a bit more quiet. Steve got of his horse and started to lead him and White Fang through the town.

This was a shady part of Vale and even though Steve was in a advanced time period, he could tell what was dangerous or not. He saw more faunas so he had his guard up, White Fang and a wold faunas started to growl at each other and he got dirty looks from them since he was a human.

A faunas then took out a switchblade and leaded a few more faunas towards the Blocky Miner.

Steve heard growling and felt force on his back, he then felt a sharp blade near his neck. "Hey boys, we got the guy", said the faunas.

"Take his pets back, no need to hurt the animals", he said. White Fang growled at a wolf faunas and it did as well. They held Bruho down, they made sure not to hurt them though. "Okay now bastard, listen here, you're gonna tell us everyt..", just when the faunas thought he had the upper hand, Steve elbowed him in the gut,

The faunas groaned in pain and held his stomach, his weak aura couldn't block out the pain. Steve the took out his diamond sword and raised the blade. The faunas would've pleaded for mercy but Steve didn't think twice before slicing his head off. Blood pooled from the body and the other faunas immediately pulled out gun and swords, shocked he that he showed no regard for this.

Steve was experienced in the code of chivalry, hence coming from a long line of knights, so he could take the faunas with melee. But he was not expecting what those "hunks of metal" could do, they shot out dust rounds at Steve. He got hit in the arm and held it in pain, they then realized he had o aura so they went ham.

Unfortunately their auras were not great against Steve's immense strength and sword made of diamonds. Steve saw more of the dust bullets come at him so he quickly placed 2 cobblestone blocks in front of him. Now this was a surprise, they thought he was a hunter since his lock placing seemed like a semblance.

White Fang jumped on the wolf faunas and started to tear his throat, well he had to get through the aura first, didn't mean the wolf faunus wasn't screaming in agony. A wolf si already big, heavy, and has a powerful jaw, White Fang is stronger and faster than normal wolf since he took on an Enderman and even chewed his way through a metal cage. No joke, real life wolves can chew through metal bars, if you want a pet wolf then take notes.

Bruho started to run around and stomped another faunus and just kept trampling him. He was strong so his hooves were like being hit by a sledge hammer.

A faunas ran at Steve, he blocked the swing and sparks flew, Steve overpowered the faunus and pushed the animal person back. He then slashed, knocking the sword out of his hands thanks to his overpowering strength. He stabbed the faunus in the chest, he whistled and Bruho started running at him.

Steve jumped and saddled up on his horse, he then slashed a decapitated another faunus. But one faunas took aim and blasted his shotgun, it then blasted to the horse. Steve and the horse fell, he looked at Bruho, blood pooling, Steve screamed and ran towards the faunas. Steve used his sword as a shield to block the slug rounds, he got hit by one but he was so angry he didn't llet it stop him. Steve then sliced the shotgun's barrel in half and then tackled the faunus.

Steve took the started to repeatedly slashed and stabbed him. The faunas screamed in agony as Steve brutally murdered him. Steve got up and took out some apples and said softly, "Hey Bruh, look what I got for you", he pulled out some apples, tears weld up in his eyes. The horse lifted his head weakly and took one in his mouth. He ate them and, like magic, his wound healed up.

Steve got on his horse and called White Fang. The wolf took out a swordsmen and the wolf fauns, he was covered in blood and ran to his friend. They rode off and tried ot find a way out of the city, it took them hours but they found their way to a another city.

It was not like Vale, it looked more like a dungeon a minecraft player would find the End Portal in, if you play Minecraft you'd know what I'm talking about. He at least liked that it was quiet but he drew his sword and saw huge mammoths that looked like that Beowulf he fought in the Emerald Forest.

Needless to say, he was definitely not in Minecraft any more.

 **Hola, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I was writing a chapter for Mag 16(advertisement) and this at the same time. Plus my computer broke but that's a story for another day. Hope you guys like the first actual chapter. If it's not what you expected, sorry, but if you liked it then, glad you liked it. Any ways I'm happy with the story so far and I'll see ya next time, adios.**

 **P.S. I'm not the best writer and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Getting Involved**

 **Hola amigos, I'm so happy that you guys liked the last chapter, so I'm here again. Sorry for the hiatus of this fic but I also got other projects which I recommend you check out if you like other RWBY fics, or TF2.**

Steve had just set up a small shelter to spend the night in. It was made out of the stone but still looked decent. Well, for minecraft standards in the middle of nowhere, it was decent.

He made thick walls to keeps away Grimm and kept his Bruho and White Fang inside to assure they wouldn't be harmed. Steve also made a sniper perch so he could use his bow and arrow skills so he would not have to get up close and personal with these demon monster things again.

The miner was on high alert, making sure to aim for the eyes. He then ducked down, as he saw more faunas. He didn't want any trouble, but after the soldier walked away he saw a familiar red caped girl. He then immediately thought of Ruby. "Crazy girl, she's gonna get herself killed", he said to himself. He climbed down from his perch, saddled up on Bruho, and ran after her. White Fang jumped out of the window of the stone structure and followed, the wolf not the Faunas soldiers.

He rode on Bruho and had his bow out, now he might of been better to go alone since the galloping of a horse could be mixed up with a grimm. He stopped his horse when he saw Ruby fall down a hole. Steve saw this and grabbed White Fang, he then took out a Ender Pearl and threw it. Purple aura formed around him and the three instantly vanished.

They appeared at the bottom of the hole and were on point. Steve got off his steed and held his sword tightly. White Fang stook close to his friend and was baring his teeth. Steve leaded them though the bottom of the hole.

After a few minutes of walking, the group saw Ruby confront a man in a bowler hat, like a bitchin' hat. Oh God, I want that.., SORRY, this is what happens when you play Team Fortress 2. Now back to this weird combo.

He had a cane out and was smoking a large cigar, "Little Red, Little Red", he said in a taunting voice. "How unfortunately your life will end", said Roman Torchwick as he raised his cane. He squeezed his cane and a scope popped up from the end. He looked at her with a cocky look on his face, but he then screamed in pain. Steve sent White Fang to attack him, and he did by biting his leg with his sharp fangs.

This hurts way more than a regular wolf, White Fang is from minecraft, he took down a fucking golem that's made of solid iron, Endermen, and can keep up with Bruho. Wolves are also known for having powerful jaws so just multiply the pain from a wolf bite by ten. Roman screamed, "Get off me you fucking mutt". He then hit White Fang in the face with his cane and got the wolf to take it's iron grip off of him.

He kicked the wolf's side and it laid on the floor, but he got right back up and bared his teeth. Steve got on his horse and it got on his hind legs, like when you see a knight on is trusty steed. Roman looked at Ruby with a smug look on is face, "Is this your knight in shining armor, Little Red", he said as he took aim with his cane. Ruby then jumped on him and pushed his hat down so it covered his eyes.

"Steve, run", Ruby yelled as she booked it through a exit.

"Gidde up", Steve said as Bruho rode on, White Fang ran with them. Normally he would've killed the bad guy harassing a little girl, but the little girl he was trying to save just ran off so he had to make sure she was safe.

 **Time Skip**

Ruby and Steve were running through the the base in quick haste. Ruby slowed down to make sure Steve could keep up, although Bruho and White Fang are both pretty fast. The sounds of galloping filled the base as they fled from their pursuers. They stopped at a screeching halt as they ran into a group of White Fang members, not White Fang the wolf, the organization White Fang. Don't give me shit, a girl named Ruby Is the leader of team RWBY.

The White Fang members raised their various guns and melee to attack the two. This was a shit hit the fan scenario, Ruby had no Crescent Rose and Steve had primitive weaponry, a bow and sword ain't gonna exactly do good here. As Steve thought this was it the White Fang members were sent flying from a huge explosion. Were there any deaths, who the fuck knows.

A Blonde girl with lilac eyes and two golden gauntlets appeared from the explosion. "Ruby", she said in relief as the scythe wielder jumped into the older girl's arms. Steve assumed they were sisters from the worry she showed for Ruby. Steve grabbed his bow to watch the back end, just incase any stragglers got any bright ideas

A girl in a white dress and a white pony tail said, "Are you okay", in a worried/pissed tone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there", Ruby said in haste. "We barely made it out of his grasp", she said.

"We", Yang said in confusion, she then saw who she was talking about. "Who's this", Yanh asked.

"That's Steve", Ruby said.

Steve turned his head and said, "We should make haste, we don't know when the other guards will be back". White Fang bared his teeth at the girls as he just noticed they were there, he was too busy trying to watch the back with Steve that he forgot.

"Eep", a girl with a huge black bow and black girl squeaked as she hid behind the blond girl, she was terrified of both White Fang and the corgi that seemed fairly harmless. "I hate dogs", she said to the blonde.

"Remarkable, while we thought that wolves were too wild to be pets, this man seemed to have him tamed", a man with large glasses and green hair said, fairly peppy and a tad hyper. "Hello there little fellow, I'm Professor Oobleck", the professor said as he went to pet the animal. But, White Fang takes everything he doesn't know as a threat, especially if Steve is around and he bit the green haired man's hand. "YYEEEOOWWWCCH", screamed the man as he pulled his hand out. "Feisty one isn't he", he said.

"I told you, dogs are no good", Blake said, she was now on Yang's head, in fetal position.

"Don't mess up my hair kitty", Yang said in a angered tone.

Steve turned around and said, "White Fang, heel". White Fang was still growling at the 5, the corgi just had a cute expression on his face and didn't seem scared. White Fang obeyed and went over to Steve and Bruho. "Ruby you said they have weapons right", Steve asked.

"Yeah, armed to the teeth, androids mechs, all loaded into the train cars", Ruby replied.

"What" Blake said, she handed Ruby Crescent Rose, still being weary of the corgi and wolf.

"That's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end", Oobleck said.

Then the party heard the voice of Roman Torchwick across the speaker. "Get to your battle stations, we are leaving now", he said over the intercom. The trains then started to move towards the tunnels.

"They sound like they're going somewhere", Yang said.

"We need backup, let me call Jaune", Ruby said as she took out her scroll. It flashed "Low Signal" and she said, "I can't get through". Steve was just confused, in his mind he was thinking how she would call her friends over a small piece of glass.

"Stop fooling with that thing, if those oversized minecarts are full of weaponry then we need to stop it, those bandits shouldn't be using them", Steve said as he got Bruho ready to jump. "Let's go Bruho", He said as Bruho neighed and followed the train, with White Fang following.

"We have to go after him", Ruby said in a worried tone.

"That dolt is gonna get himself killed", Weiss said. The part then followed Steve.

 **On da Train**

A White Fang member is standing guard on the train, he hears a noise outside and starts to see rose petals. He turned on his mic and said, "I think they're on the-", he was about to finish but then Professor Oobleck knocked him out with what appeared to be his coffee mug… this guy must like his Starbucks.

 **Roman**

"Boss! They made it onto the train", a White Fang member said to Roman, who didn't seem very amused.

"Then grab some cargo and get them off the train", Roman said, or well… yelled. The White Fang member nodded and left to do as Roman asked.

"Man, animals, every one of them", Roman said, not realizing there's a White Fang members sitting next to him "Not you though, you're, heh, you're great", Roman said nervously.

 **Back with our Heros**

Oobleck, Team RWBY, Steve, White Fang, and Bruho are now stabbing atop of the train. "Quick children we must get to the front to stop the train train", Oobleck said in haste.

"Professor, what's that", Weiss asked as she pointed to a hatch on the train.

Oobleck enabled down and said, "It appears to be a bomb".

The Professor and Team RWBY back away from the bomb.

"Why not just remove the explosive", Steve said. "All we have to do is be careful with it and it shouldn't explode", Steve continued.

"No you dolt, we are on a fast moving vehicle with White Fang on it", Weiss said, in a rather annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with my wolf", Steve asked, as he named him White Fang.

"Are you serious, the White Fang no good faunas who just want to see mankind die", Weiss said.

"Not all faunas are like that", Blake said as this triggered her. The two began to argue about this, as this seemed like a touchy subject for both of them.

"Guys…", Ruby said, getting a what from the two huntresses. "We got baddies", she said, pointing forward. White Fang members were already climbing up in dozens.

Oobleck didn't think go then as much as a threat, as being a skilled huntsman makes White Fang members pretty apathetic by comparison. "I didn't think they'd go-", Oobleck was about to finding when he heard the bomb beep. "-Easy on us", he finished. Steve would of fighters but there were a lot of White Fang, and he was pretty sure they wouldn't go into a honorable melee battle. Team RWBY were running away, but Oobleck stopped Blake and told her to detach the caboose. She went to detach it but just as she was about to it detached itself.

"Guess this really didn't want us on the train", Yang said. Oobleck looked back to the caboose as played out like any Michael Bay movie. "That's not good", Oobleck said.

"Err, neither is this", Ruby said as she stood next to an open hatch

"Another bomb", Blake said in a worried time.

Oobleck looked into all the hatches, his eyes then went wide. "They all have bombs", he yelled to Team RWBY and Steve.

The bomb under Team RWBY charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself. "This ain't good", Steve said. This forced Team RWBY and Steve to run to the next cart.  
Steve on his horse and White Fang(the wolf) followed.

"This doesn't make sense", said Yang.

The White Fang members, from before, can be seen climbing the train seen again.

"Get the humans", a member said.

"Oh shit it's the wolf tamer", another White Fang said, some actually got a bit scared. They were informed about a muscle bound man riding a horse and had a deadly wolf with him. A few actually wanted to leave this as they heard of the brutal killings Steve and his wolf caused, even Bruho got a kill in the fight before.

Team RWBY jumped forward to attack the incoming White Fang members. Steve got on Bruho and drew his sword. White Fang snarled and ran after them. Oobleck turns around and watched the detached train car explode. Only this time it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.

"Oh, dear…", Oobleck said

The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train.

"He's leading Grimm to the city", Oobleck said

"What", Weiss said in confusion

Oobleck: It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!

"That's insane",Blake said. Then another train car detached itself.

"We have to hurry", Oobleck said. "You three, go below and try to stop those bombs", Oobleck said to Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

"What about us", Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train", Oobleck said in a heroic manner.

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier", Ruby said.

"These guys are easy, I've taken them on before", Steve said. He drew his bow and was ready to old school snipe these bastards. White Fang bared his teeth and began to growl while Bruho was getting ready to run.

The group moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. Steve, White Fang, Bruho, Ruby, Zwei, and Oobleck ran.

"Up ahead", Oobleck said.

A Paladin is then charging towards them.

"We got a problem", Oobleck said.

Steve then thought a moment, many ideas going through his head, then he remembered how he took down a pyramid full of monsters. Steve pulled out some cobblestone, redstone, reds time repeaters, some water, and a lever. The major imprint ant pet do this was TNT.

He quickly built up the makeshift cannon as fasts as he could, all while Ruby started in awe as he just built a weapon as if he conjured it from thin air.

"Professor get out of the way", Ruby said. Oobleck then saw Steve's cannon.

"Fascinating", he said. "Might as well help you with this", he said.

Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos and then he transformed it into a torch with a small flame burning at its tip. Zwei barked, prompting he's ready for an attack. Oobleck waits for the not-so blocky miner as he finishes the makeshift TNt cannon. Steve then let the dust fall and put the lever in the right place, he put down the TNT and he was done.

"Let's blow these golems sky high", Steve said with a grin as he pulled down the lever activating the cannon. Oobleck waited for the fuse to be just on the verge of blowing up. Zweii jumped and flipped in the air, and Oobleck hit him with his bat, turning him into a small fireball. He did it just in time as the cannon then set off and launched a full block of TNT. Steve had a bit of a deadpanned expression on his face as he's trying to process how a dog turns into a fucking fire ball.

The Paladin shot, only for it to get knocked off the train by the explosive combination attack. The Paladin tumbled on the train tracks, and explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and is finished off with a might kicked from Steve and Bruho. But Steve left the Paladin a little present and as it hit the track and blew up slightly after.

"That was awesome", Ruby said.

"Thank you", Steve said. Ruby then came up to him in the speed of light, talking at the speed of light.

"How did you make that cannon so fast, how do you have that on you, how do you know how to make it, how are you and your horse so strong, how are..", Ruby was asking a million questions at the speed of light to Steve.

The group then see some White Fang member, who grew a pair, carrying various types of melee weapons like swords, hammers, axes, you name it. They had mechs behind them as backup.

"I'll get them, you take care of the golems", Steve said a she drew his blade. Oobleck was very curiously about the workmanship of his weaponry but this was not the town to ask questions. Steve got on his horse and White Fang bared his teeth, the three charged into battle.

Ruby took aim with Crescent Rose and Oobleck started throwing fire with his torch canister.

Bruho charged but a member with a hammer smacked down on the train, knocking Bruho off balance.

"Get the wolf tamer and make him suffer", one with a halberd said. The man with the hammer charged but Steve blocked it with his sword.

Steve then looked into his eyes and said, "No one hurts my horse". Steve was way a stronger than this guy so he just kicked him in the gut, as he was dazed Steve pulled out an arrow and stabbed him in the neck. The member tried to speak but all that came out was blood.

Ruby saw this and felt like she was about to be sick, Steve had just killed a guy in cold blood. But she then saw the sight of White Fang, ironically fighting a White Fang wolf faunas, he was ripping out his neck. He dropped his sword and White Fang ran over to Steve. Ruby nearly barfed, almost dropping her weapon, she wasn't used to blood and gore.

This didn't stop Steve as he was in a sword fight with a fox Faunas. A deer Faunas pulled out their spear and was about to stab the miner but White Fang jumped on the guy and bit half his face off. The Faunas screamed in agony but it was ended as White Fang proceeded to tear out his neck.

Steve locked blades with the fox, he kicked the him in the leg, making him hit the floor. He slashed at the miner but Steve slashed back, knocking the blade from his hand. Steve then stabbed him in the heart and threw him off the train.

A few Faunas ganged up on Steve, all having sadistic grins as they readied their melees. White Fang bit a guy on the leg and he screamed. Steve then ran and stabbed a guy in his neck with his diamond blade. Bruho ran in and started to stomp on a members head till it was nothing more than mush.

Steve still had two Faunas charging at him, so he duel wield his shirt sword and pickaxe. He clashed blades, making sparks fly. Steve then pushed back, but the two kept their ground. White Fang jumped a guy and bit his leg. Holding the appendage in his mighty jaws, he threw him off the train. Steve took the chance and knocked the guy down. He then stabbed straight through his head. The diamond sword pierced through the metal rod of the train car.

Yang was trying to fight a petite neapolitan icecream colored girl, and losing horribly. They stopped as they heard a clank and saw the blade of Steve's sword with a bit of blood start being pulled out.

Back at the top Steve got on Bruho and charged, he stabbed a guy straight through jus chest, getting a few more White Fang members caught in his human cabobe. Steve let the dead bodies hit the floor and continued to lay down some pain on the members. White Fang knows on a guy, biting into his head and exposing brain.

Bruho charged and Steve lunged forward off his horse, stabbing a guy in the chest. One member came at him but Steve kicked him away. White Fang the proceeds to jump on the member and knocked him down, White Fang proceeding to spill more blood. Bruho jumped and chargers a guy, the Faunas didn't want to the kill the animals, even though Steve's wolf scared the shit out of them. Bruho kicked a guy with his hind legs, sending him flying off the train.

The other member was about to swing his axe when he got shot in between the eyes by an arrow. Steve then went to pick up his arrow and placed it back in his bag.

"Enough", said the Faunas with the halberd. "Take care for the mutt and the horse, the human is all mine", the White Fang member said as he readied his halberd.

Two other White Fang members with dust SMGs cocked their guns. White Fang bare his teeth and Bruho could be seen getting nervous. "I don't want to shoot a horse", one member with an SMG said. He then received a completely rational answer to his complaint, being knocked off the train. The other guy didn't hesitate to fire off his gun.

"I'm getting the wolf, it's caused more harm than the humans", he said as he let loose.

Bruho ran, out running the dust bullets but White Fang charged at the White Fang member. He grabbed the gun with his mouth and pulled. The two then proceeded to play tug of war.

Steve and the halberd wielder were already clashing blades, making sparks fly. "You humans have caused enough trouble to us, Faunas will take over and build back what humans destroyed", he said, going off on a bs monologue. Steve wasn't haven't any of that shit and kicked him back and swung, the halberd clashed with the sword and the two locked eyes.

"I've slain way worse monsters than you, what makes you think you're a challenge", Steve said. The Faunas head butted Steve he then swung, but instead of getting into a stand still they were swing and clashing with fast swipes as the sounds of metal and jewel connected. The two were in a heated duel that went on for a while as Oobleck and Ruby were trying to take down/survive against the mechs.

Oobleck dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Ruby twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then she and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train. The both of them switch positions.

"Go on ahead Ruby, it's turn to teach them a lesson", he said to the Scythe wielder.

Ruby was hesitant about going but she leaves with Zweii. She notices that Zweii si now saddens, but she smiles and says, "Go with Oobleck". Zweii then perked up a bd ran to fight the Proffesor.

Steve fight a glimpse of Ruby leaving, Steve didn't have time to keep this fight lasting till the next TF2 update. So he punches the White Fang member in the gut and beheads him. Steve scoffs at the disembodied head and kicks it off the train. He then gets on Bruho and goes to follow Ruby, with White Fang (the wolf) running after them.

Bruho quickly catches up with the girl a she's not going full speed. She seems a bit uncomfortable as Steve had blood on his clothes and his once beautiful diamond blade was covered in blood and White Fang looked like he just came back from a successful hunt. The four continue to run to the front of the train, seeing the remaining members of Team RWBY emerge. Ruby and Steve then get looks as they see the train is on collision course with a thick concrete wall.

She and her teammates then start to worry a bit. Steve has a million ideas in his head on how to take down this wall, he left his TNT cannon back with Oobleck and only had so many supplies to be building contraptions willy nilly. He can't mien the wall as the train is super fast.

"What do we do", asked Blake.

"I could build another TNT cannon but I don't know how much more redstone I have", Steve said.

The girls then realize that Steve is covered in blood and so does his wolf. Blake screams and jumps on Yang's back. "I told you, dogs are terrifying", Blake said as she shook and dug her nails into Yang's back.

"Wait, he KILLED people", Weiss said, grasping her sword.

Steve looked slightly annoyed, "They were trying to kill me, what do you expect", Steve said, after the years of killing magic skeleton archers, the undead, bandits, huge mass spiders, exploding plant/reptile hybrid monsters, ect. He's kinda got numb to killing at this point. White Fang's instincts kicked in so he gets a passed.

"Guys, plan now, discuss kill counts later", Yang said.

Steve then starts to build a cobble stone down around them. Weiss and Ruby smile at each other as she creates a ice barrier for extra defense.

 **Collision**

Ruby hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as her vision comes back with buildings into her view. She turns her head to the lower right and sees Blake and Yang slowly getting back up, her sister coughing as the dust settles. She turns her head again and sees Weiss sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up at her team leader signaling she's okay. But she sees a terrible sight, Steve was covered in blood and so were his two companions.

Steve weakly reaches for his bag, Yang and Blake give it to him and they have worried looks on their faces. Ruby starts to tear up as she sees her friend on the verge of death. She had even forgot he killed people as her sadness overtook the horrible memory of him killing people. "G-go, we.. we'l…'ll b-be f-fine. They are relevant ant to just leaving him their. Steve sits for. A it and weakly goes into his bag that is miraculously in pretty good shape.

The team of huntresses then notice, much to their chagrin, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Ruby hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind her. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY can do is watch in horror. Ruby's expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined. This whole ordeal caused her to lose a friend and now, she will avenge him. As she is in thought, thinking about his death. Blake and Weiss scream and jump on Yang.

"Don't worry Steve, we'll avenge you", Ruby said. She then felt a hand on her shoulder

"While I appreciate your concern, I'll be just fine", the miner said. Ruby turned and cried, she then put him into a bone crushing hug, just before realizing that Grimm are invading.

 **When they thought Steve was a dead man**

Steve grabbed a piece of steak from his bag, although it felt like hell to move his arms. He then threw it to White Fang. He groaned and slumped against some debris. White Fang used all his might to bite the steak, he then got up, weakly, and finished the rest. His wounds were healed and he dug his face into the bag to find an item. Steve and Bruno laid in pain, weak beauty's can be heard from the horse as it laid in blood.

Unlike White Fang who can heal from eating, Bruho and Steve have a slow, but effective, healing factor. Steve was now on the stage of moving and tried to stand himself up, while using debris for support, Bruho was on his side and his healing factor was slower than Steve's.

White Fang then grabs a bottle full of a red, pink liquid. He then throws the bottle on the ground near Steve and Bruho. It healed most of their wounds. Bruho had just enough to stand up and heal more. Steve now was standing but the lotion healed Bruho more so head pulled out a loaf of bread and devoured it. He slowly healed his wound and walked over to Ruby, who was in grief and scaring the shit out of Weiss and Blake.

 **Well, here ya go. Thank you for your patience as I was busy with my other stories and being lazy :/ But I finished this chapter as I neglected it for so damn long and thank you random guest for giving me a wake up call to write more for this fic. Anyways, I have a question, what do you like about this fic, is this any different from the other Minecraft/RWBY fics, what is bad about this, and what can be improved in the future. Also sorry for this chapter being shorter but I think it's alright. That's all for now, adios.**

 **P.S.**

 **I will answer your reviews, if they are questions, ideas, or any shit like that. Gracias for reading!**


End file.
